Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2011
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Macy’s Great American Marching Band * Amy Kule * Tuesday’s Children * Confetti “85th Anniversary” Clown Stilt Walkers * "Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner * Confetti “85th Anniversary” Clowns * Yellow Macy’s Stars * Sonic the Hedgehog * Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads * Tom Turkey - Debi Mazar, Gabriele Corcos and Avril Lavigne * Produce Wagons * Turkey Stilt Walkers * Funny Farm Clowns * Pumpkins * Homestead High School Marching Band * Woodland Family Gathering - Rodney Atkins * Corny-Copia Clowns * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Pre-K Clowns * Toy Blocks * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Nutty Professor Einsteins and Wacky Graduates * School Bus Clown Vehicle * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Tough Guy & Bulldog Trycalloons * Harold the Policeman * Local Heroes Helping Everyday - Ingrid Michaelson * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Harold the Fireman * Ambulance Clown Vehicle * Funny Bone Medical Team * Dobyns-Bennett High School Band * Buzz Lightyear * Frozen Fall Fun - Cee Lo Green and NHL Legends Cam Neely & Larry Murphy * The Aflac Duck * Studio Art Clowns * Geometrics * Camp Broadway * Zhu-niverse! - Savannah Outen * The Pillsbury Doughboy * Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trike * Home Baked Goodness - Scotty McCreery * Half-Baked Holiday Sweet Clowns * Frieda the Dachshund * Malt Shop Clowns * Kool-Aid Man * SpongeBob SquarePants * Hawaii All-State Marching Band * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - Michael Feinstein * Pirate Plankster Clowns * Rocking Lobster - Mermaid * Sailor Mickey * Silly Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties * E & J Productions * Beach Ball Clusters * Power Rangers Samurai * Planet Earth * Bridge to the Future - Cobra Starship * Kung Fu Panda * Carmel High School Marching Band * On the Roll Again - China Anne McClain * Bananas & Palm Tree Clowns * Julius * Rocking Giraffe - Jungle Queen * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites & Nets * Toucan Stilt Walker * True Spirit of Thanksgiving - Joba Chamberlain and Iroquois Dancers * Springtime Clowns & Wompkee * Butterfly Stilt Walkers * Snoopy as the Flying Ace * Snoopy’s Doghouse - Charlie Brown, Lucy and Linus * Homewood High School Patriot Band * Mount Rushmore’s American Pride - Neil Diamond * Pool Hall Clowns * Western Clowns * Santaland Express - Cowboys * Rocking Lion - The Jester * Ice Cream Cone * Ringmaster Stilt Walker * Circus Clowns * Spirit of America Dance * Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald & The McKids * 1903 United States Circus Wagon with 4 horses - Big Apple Circus * "Happy 85th Macy’s Parade!" Banner * Holiday Clowns * Hats Off to Our Heritage - Jean McFadden and Robin Hall * Birthday Party Clowns * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Macy’s Parade Drum - CAP 21 * Founding Fathers Balloonheads * Uncle Sam Stilt Walker * Uncle Sam * America’s Veterans United * Gift of Freedom - Miss America 2011 Teresa Scanlan and US Naval Academy Glee Club * NYPD Marching Band * Spider-Man * Big Apple - Mary J.Blige * NYPD Mounted Unit * Baseball * Baseball All-Stars * Basketball * Star-Mobile * 610 Stompers * The Energizer Bunny * Nation Ford High School Band * Pikachu * Varsity Spirit Cheer * Football * Pep Rally * Turkey Tech Football Gobblers * Azalea Mobile Trail Maids * Marion-Carole Showboat - Shelby Lynne & Macy’s Parade Bears * Planters’ NUTmobile - Mr. Peanut * Jester Clowns * Tim Burton’s “B” * Plymouth-Canton Educational Park Marching Band * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower - Zendaya * Sleepy Time Clowns * “Super Cute” Hello Kitty * Ragdoll Clowns * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Red Candy Cane * Star-Mobile * Alma Boliviana * Dora’s Christmas Carol Adventure - Fresh Beat Band * Legacy High School Lightning Marching Band * Winter Skater Clowns * Rocking Horse - Johnny Weir * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * Ice Crystals * Gazer the Elf * Smurf’s Mushroom House - Papa Smurf, Smurf and Smurfette * Clumsy Smurf * P.B. Polar Bear * Santa’s Toy Box Clowns * Gnomes * Big Man Santa * Nutty Cracker Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Fairies * Red Holiday Ornament * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - Straight No Chaser * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Virginia * Macy’s REO Truck * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonheads * David Denney’s Dance Studio * Elves Raise the Roof - Mannheim Steamroller * Kermit the Frog * Miami University Marching Band * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Santa’s Sleigh - Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus * Red “Believe” Stars Category:Lineups